


Still your dream girl

by TrissMacGyverJohnson



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Strangers to Lovers, Team Up, Team as Family, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrissMacGyverJohnson/pseuds/TrissMacGyverJohnson
Summary: Phoenix team puts you and your brother under witness protection.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

MAC'S POINT OF VIEW

“This night club is even worse than that place you brought me at Tijuana” I whisper at Jack’s ear. Well, better say scream, since the music is really loud here.

Laughing, he answers: “Jack Dalton only finds the best clubs, dude”

“I think that’s her” I state, pointing my finger at a girl in a definitely too short and tight waitress uniform.

Jack nods and we get close. I am barely able to touch her arm in the attempt of making her turn, that she whirls and pushes my hand aside: “Hands down. I’m just serving at the tables, if you want something more you’ll need to ask…”

As Jack poorly holds back a laugh, I interrupt the girl: “No, I’m sorry, my name is Angus MacGyver. We work for the government, they sent us to put you under witness custody.”

“Why?”

“For what we’ve been told, you and your brother Gabriel witnessed the murder of a man last night. You could be the next targets.”

“What? Who called you? There must a be mistake because neither me or Gabe have seen anything. If you aren’t willing to order, we’ve done here. I wish you a good day.”

Before she could go anywhere, Jack stands in front of her, opting for a less soft approach: “You know, Mac, maybe we should take this girl to the Phoenix and leave her in the interrogation room as long as she recollects her memories…But, oh right, if she comes with us, who’s going to take her brother from school?”

“Say my brother’s name another time and I…”

Before they could start a cats fight, I interpose myself between the two: “Okay, everybody calm down. Miss Y/L/N, when I said you have to come with us, that was not an option. C’mon.”

I gently grab her arm, pushing her towards the exit of the night club.

“Wait, I can’t leave like that. My boss is going to fire me”

“Girl, are you afraid to loose a work like that?” Jack decided to tick all the bad ideas on the list.

Giving him a glare, I then turn to reassure our witness: “We’ll send someone to talk with your boss, now let’s get out of here.”

* * *

We drive until Y/N’s house and come in. A boy in his late high school years, sit at the kitchen table doing his homework, greets her. “Hi, Y/N.” Then, noticing us, he asks: “Who are those men?”

“The government has sent them to protect us. Don’t worry, you can trust them.” She replies.

Jack looks at me surprised of her last sentence. Sure she wanted to reassure her brother. I mean, how could she really trust us after the way we brought her away from the club?

“Do you work for the CIA?” Y/N’s brother moves away from the table, revealing he was not sit on a chair but on a wheelchair. Seems like what was written about him on the file is correct.

Jack smiles at the boy’s question: “You go straight to the point. I like it.”

“We work for a government secret organization called Phoenix Foundation.” I explain to him.

Gabe frowns his eyebrows: “I’ve never heard of it before. Who chose that name? It’s stupid…”

Once again, Jack turns to me with a too much pleased grin. In the meanwhile, Y/N takes a beer from the fridge and leans against the kitchen counter. Then, she says: “In Greek mythology, the phoenix is a bird who raises from its ashes.” The sun filtering through the curtains reflects in her eyes, showing their true color for the first time. “And they say he’s the smart ass of the family” she adds after having taken a sip. “If you didn’t watch so many Bruce Willis movies on tv, you’d know these things, too.”

“The boy’s got good tastes” Jack smirks.

As the two start to share their Bruce Willis movies’ chart, I ask Y/N: “How did you know that thing? That’s not exactly something you learn working on a night club”

Something about my words bothers her, because she rebuts: “Of course, you are assuming I have no education because I work in such a place”

 _Well done, genius_ I think. _Where’s Jack and his breaking the ice jokes when you need them the most?_

“W-what I meant is that’s not a thing everybody know”

“Believe it or not, working in a night club is no girl’s dream. When my parents got arrested, and after Gabe’s accident, well, let’s say I hadn’t a lot of options…I left college and I went to work in the first place that hired me for a pay that allowed me to take care of myself and Gabe.”

“You don’t have to justify your life choices with me. We’re just here to assure ourselves nothing bad happens to you two. Which college did you attend?”

“A public university. I was following a degree course in Literature.”

“Wow, that’s the opposite of what I was studying…”

“Was? T-this mean you left college, too?” She asks, surprised.

“Yes, I was attending MIT when, one day, I received a call from my grandfather telling me about the death of one of his Army’s fellow. He had saved his life more than once. I don’t know, I think that call made me realize that I could have done something more useful than sitting in a college’s classroom. So I left to join the Army, and since there I had been defusing bombs for four years in Afghanistan.”

She stares at me for five seconds, than she rushes to add: “I-I suppose you’re going to get bored babysitting us then…”


	2. Chapter 2

Turning down the volume of the radio, playing his favorite Willie Nelson CD, Jack questions:

“What do you think about Y/N? I mean, two weeks has passed and you covered almost all the turns. Especially the night ones…”

Ignoring his not-so-subtle subtext, I reply: “I’m worried she could receive pressure to come back to her work from some shady guys working for her boss.”

“And are you doing all of this as a scrupulous agent or as a jealous boyfriend? By the way, did she tell you something about the night of the murder?”

“No, she’s very closed off. I think that she doesn’t completely trust me yet.”

“Maybe someone here lost his charming superpowers…”

“Or maybe I just don’t want to force her opening up with me.” I cut short.

“Going on this way, this case will be solved when I’ll be at my retirement age.”

“Please, shut up” I beg him, exasperated “You are already at your retirement age, by the way”

“What?!”  
A man around my age, knocks at Y/N’s door multiple times. She goes to open, but as the guy gets more insistent, Y/N looks ever more uncomfortable.

I take the two just delivered cartons of pizza from the passenger seat and get off the car.

“Hey, that was our dinner” Jack screams, as I close the car door behind my back.

I run until Y/N’s house front porch and, pretending to be out of breath, I apologize: “Sorry, baby. There was more traffic than I expected.”  
“Don’t worry. You’re just in time.”

She takes the cartons in her hands and disappears inside the apartment. The man looks up and down at me, then at her. Before I could even figuring out myself what I was doing, I take him for his t-shirt’s collar and growl: “Better if I not find you talking with her again”.

He walks away without looking back. Jack gives me an assent sign from inside the car, before I close the door. Whatever that guy is up to, Jack’s going to take care of.

Since Gabe’s studying, I reach for Y/N in the kitchen, trying to talk as low as possible.

“What did he want?”

“Nothing” she lies.

Failing in my attempt to keep it cool, I say: ”I can’t protect you if you’re keeping things from me.”

“You’re not actually my boyfriend, MacGyver. You can’t expect to come here one day and me starting to talk about my life as you’ve always been there.”

“But I’m here, now. And I want to help you get out of this situation. I wish you could leave your work and go back to school, and have the life you’ve always dreamed of.”

“For the record, I’ve never lied to you.”

Why this make me feel so relieved?

Y/N goes on: “That man was sent from my boss. He’s starting making questions about my absence from work. The truth is…” She interrupts.

“Y/N, please, go on.”

“If I’m going to tell you the truth, can you promise nothing bad will happen to Gabe and me?”

“I promise.”

Taking all the strength that she needs, she continues: “Well, when Gabe had the accident, I needed to find a job quickly. So, I asked to talk with the leader of the Watchdogs, a gang that claims to protect people in the block. I met him and he offered me a job in the night club, at the condition I would have never said a word about what happened there or in his streets.”

“So, your boss is the leader of the Watchdogs? We’ve been trying to catch his group for awhile. They’re connected to all criminal activities around LA area.”

She nods: “That place is their cover-up.”

Silence falls over the house, interrupted only by the sound of the television coming from the dining room.

I would like to comfort her, hug her. But she would probably think I’m just another man taking advantage of her vulnerability, so I leave her alone.

Y/N'S POV

 _Put yourself back on, girl. You’ve gone through worst things than this._ You think.

As you prepare two cups of popcorns to bring in the living room, you notice Mac lifting Gabe from his wheelchair and helping him to sit on the couch. They then start to play video games. Mac is clearly loosing the match, but from the way he’s looking at Gabe laughing, you can tell it’s all on purpose.

Nobody has ever worried about your future or your happiness before, or has been so kind with your brother and made him have fun like Mac and Jack do.

“Y/N, bring those popcorns. The movie is beginning.” Gabe screams.

You sit on the couch next to Mac, holding both cups. Gabe lengthen his hand to take one but you slap it.

“What do you have to say?” You ask, severe.

Rolling his eyes, Gabe answers: “Please”. You hand him his cup, and you and Mac share the other.

Every time Mac turns to take a popcorn from the bowl and your eyes meet, you feel like your hunger suddenly disappears, leaving place to thousands of butterflies in your stomach.

You lay your head on his shoulder, surprising yourself of how you could feel so protected under the most unexpected circumstances.

You look for his hand, chills running down your spine as he holds yours in his strong one, and you lock fingers with him.

Mac leans to look in your eyes, your foreheads and noses almost touching, and you whisper: “Thank you. For everything.”

“Should I leave you alone?” Gabe mocks you.

“H-here’s the thing you had in your eye. Make a wish.” Mac stutters, pretending to blow away an eyelash.

“Thank you, man. It was hurting me since this morning.” You sigh. Then, looking at your brother: “Shut you up” and throw a couple of popcorn on him.

Gabe replies to your attack, while Mac gives you support, starting the most epic popcorn battle ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Your brother hangs up the phone with an unequivocal smile on his face.

“Are you sure the reason of that call was discussing your school trip?” You ask.

He gives you a confused glare, so you go on: “You seemed reeally excited to talk with that girl…for almost an hour”

“It’s called politeness, you should try it. And we’re not all like you, never smiling to anyone”

Offended, you reply: “That’s not true”

“You’re right. You’ve been smiling a lot lately…”

“What this even means?”

“I am 100% sure you have a crush on MacGyver. And most likely he has one for you, too.”

You cut short: “I am sure he’s just really dedicated to his work.”

But Gabe doesn’t seem willing to give up: “So, what about that scene on the couch, the other day?”

“Which scene on the couch? There was no scene on the couch. I’ve told you thousand times you don’t have to smoke at school!”

“ Ha ha, really funny. I’ve seen you were holding hands”

“Grow up, Gabe”

“Well, just for the record, I like him. He’s kind with me. All the time he’s here, he helps doing my homework. But go on, keep dating the guys you meet at work who don’t deserve you.”

“Even if the things you said about me were true, and I had feelings for him, he would never date me, trust me. Which good guy would date a girl with such a messy life and annoying little brother?” You laugh, trying to move from that uncomfortable conversation.

“In my opinion, someone’s here is just afraid to receive a no as an answer.”

* * *

In the following days, you went to the Phoenix Foundation base to testify all that you saw and knew about Watchdogs’ criminal activities. Mac’s team came up with a plan to embed your boss, but this would have implied you returning to your job, asking for a meeting with him, and trying to extort him a confession. This could have exposed you and Gabe to new risks, so they gave you some time to reflect upon your participation.

Mac stops the car in front of your house.

“Thanks for always having brought me back and forth from work, lately. You’ve been the most amazing fake-boyfriend I have ever had.” You joke to hide your nervousness.

“It must have been hard to come back in that place. I promise you’ll never get back there once we have caught your boss”

“I know”

Mac understands something is going on in your mind, because he asks: “Are you sure you want to do this? You know you don’t have, if you don’t feel to…”

“Mac, don’t worry, if I’ve accepted it is because I know that I can do it.”

“Yes, ma’am. Just wondering if you felt nervous”

“Of course, I am. But this will terminate everything bad oppressed my family for years, so I have to do it for me and Gabe, for you…”

“For me?” He repeats. So, you rush to add: “Yes, for you, Jack and everyone helped us in the last period.”

“Everything will be alright after that”

“I really hope so” You breath out, taking off your seatbelt.

Before you could get out the car, Mac calls you:”Y/N, wait…”

As you close the door behind your back, he leans towards you, placing an arm around your shoulders, reassuring you.

“I’ve told you the first day we met, and I tell you now: I won’t let anything bad happen to you or your brother. Got it?”

“Good” You nod, not being able to look away from his eyes.

He half-smiles “Goodnight”, getting closer until your lips are seconds later entwined to his.

Slowly detaching from you, Mac whispers: “Let’s see tomorrow. If you need something, I’m here.”

“Don’t go away, not yet…” Closing your eyes, your lips find their way back to his.

As he lays his hand on your knee, you let it slide along your leg, going up caressing your thigh skin until over the edge of your skirt.

Breaking apart, Mac says: “Y/N, we can’t do this…”

“What?” You look at him confused.

“You may think people always want something in change, but I just really want you to be happy and safe. Moreover you’re a witness and I’m an agent, so this is against rules. I’m sorry if I made you think something else, I shouldn’t have kissed you before.”

“It’s okay, I understand.” You lie.

“Good. Rest well.”

Without adding any other, you get off the car, thousand of words held back and broken in your throat.

_I am always walking to the same old place / Just in case I see your face / I’m gonna buy a drink and while I wait / I’ma eat my cake, make the same mistakes / I kinda like the girl that I become /When I’m all alone / Since you been gone / But now I’m calling you at 3 AM / To speak to you again / I may be acting crazy now, it’s way too late / You took my heart away / But I’ll be okay ‘cause / In my dream world / I’m still your dream girl / No ifs, buts, maybes / I’m still your baby_


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you comfortable? Can you move?” Mac asks you, helping you adjust a little microphone under your uniform blouse.

 _Comfortable_ that’s not exactly how you would define being so close to him after what happened the previous night.

“It’s okay” you move aside.

“Do you remember every detail of the plan?”

You nod.

“If things get worse, we’ll come in your help. You don’t have to worry, you’ll never be alone”

Gabe’s out for two days for his school trip. Whatever is going to happen during the operation, you don’t want him to be around.

You lock your house’s door and follow Mac and Jack in their car.

They park some blocks behind the night club and before you get off, Jacks tells you: “Good luck”

You instinctively look at Mac, but can’t say what his expression means.

Walking inside the club, acting smoother than possible, you enter in your boss’office.

MAC’S POV

A bruise comes from the comms, preventing us from hearing clearly what’s happening.

“I checked these damn things this morning, and they worked”

“Calm down, dude. She’s just come in. She made it thousand of other times without you being there to worry.” Jack tries to reassure me, in vain.

“Well, this time it’s different.” I reply.

“Why? Something happened between you two?”

“Let’s just say we had a misunderstanding and I wouldn’t like that to be our last conversation.”

Jack looks at me confused, right before we distinguish a man’s voice talking:

“You’ve been away from work for too much time lately. And I’m sure it has something to do with a call I received from a woman, a certain Matty Webber, really convincing…I hope you didn’t start to work for those people. You know you don’t belong to them. They weren’t there when your parents got arrested and your brother had the accident.”

Y/N replies: “As I didn’t know your group was behind everything. You knew my parents ran out of money and you convinced them to work for you, then, when the police caught them, you and all your men pretended to know nothing about it. The only thing you did was trying to submit their children, too. Time after a car assailed Gabe and I’m more than sure some of your men were driving. You wanted me to come to you and ask help, so that I would have been in your power, exactly how my parents had been before me…”

“These are heavy insinuations, but you have no proof about that.”  
“You’re wrong. I have proofs. I said your and your men’s names to those people from the government and they made researches. And guess what they’ve found? The Watchdogs were behind everything. Same goes for that man killed in front of my house.”

We hear the sounds of a scuffle, and Y/N trying to scream as her boss says: “When you started working for me, I’ve told you should have kept your mouth closed, but you didn’t listen, girl. I can’t let you go out there knowing all these things.”

“Jack, we need to go” I take off my seatbelt as Jack loads his gun.

“Behind me” he orders.

Jack knocks down the door and we break in the room. I see Y/N on the ground trying to free herself from the hold of her boss around her neck. She gives him a kick, making him fall and I take advantage of this to punch him.

“Y/N, go out. Matty and Riley are waiting for you…” I scream, still fighting.

One man from the Phoenix’s tactical team, helps her getting up and she runs out of the room.

Y/N'S POV

Running out of the building, you find Riley and Matty, making you sit on the back of a truck. You wait there until the tactical team gets out escorting your boss and all of his minions, handcuffed. Jack and Mac are the last to exit. They both have bruises on their faces, especially Mac.

Getting up abruptly to check if he was okay, you ask worried, almost reproaching him: “What did it happen? I thought you had everything under control…”

Despite of his face hurting, he half-smiles you: “I’ve just got some scratches. Most important thing is that we caught them.”

“You didn’t have to risk your life for me that way” You say serious.

He scoffs his head, then takes off his leather jacket and lays it on your shoulders: “It’s getting cold here. Take this. We take you home now.”

* * *

“Ouch” Mac groans, sitting in your bathroom.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take you to the hospital?” You bring two ice bags from the kitchen and give him one to put on his hands, and lay the other on his forehead.

“It’s okay. I don’t want to explain them how I got these bruises. Tomorrow they will be already gone.”

Careful not to hurting him, you move the ice bag over another point of his face. Then you turn to look into the first aid kit for something that could heal his split lip.

“How often do you come home in this conditions?” You ask him.

“Not so often as you would expect. I usually try not to get that much into fights. Beating criminals’ asses out is more Jack’s thing. But this time was personal…”

You try in vain no to smile at his not-so-subtle hint. After that, you keep medicating him in silence, when he speaks: About what happened in my car…”

“Mac, please, can we stop talking about it…”  
“I feel like things have been awkward between us, after that.” He goes on.

“This is like the fifth sentence we’ve exchanged from this morning…”

“Exactly” He interrupts you.

“…how can you even say things have been awkward?!” You ignore his last comment. “Moreover, when I’ll finish medicating you, you’ll come back to your life and I’ll come back to mine, we’ll probably never see each other again…”

You move to put all the unused stuff back in the drawers, when he holds your wrist pulling you back to him.

“That’s what you want? To never see me again?”

You look him in the eyes, surprised by the frankness of your words: “What does it matter what I want, if you don’t want me?”

“What I meant last night is that you’re vulnerable for everything happened in your life and I didn’t want to take advantage of it. But neither for a second I thought I didn’t want you.”

Taking his face in your hands, you kiss him, trusting something inside of yourself saying he’s being honest with you.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning after, you wake up with sunrays filtering through your window, and not with the loud alarm of your phone, meaning it’s time to make breakfast for your brother and take him to school.

As opening your eyes, you feel really confused, and freaking out a little of having gone too far with your imagination this time, you relieve at the sight of Mac’s jacket and shirt laid on a chair of your bedroom.

You put the shirt on and, with your bare feet, walk in the kitchen. You find a rare example of man at the cookers, making pancakes.

“Hey” you approach him, making yourself space under his arm. He runs his hand in your hair, pulling you closer for the cutest morning kiss ever.

You sit on the counter, watching him manage dough and pan.

“You said you’re terrible at cooking, but this doesn’t look terrible to me. And it tastes good, too.” You affirm, diving your finger in the dough.

“Nobody taught you not to eat with your hands…?” Mac playfully asks you, kissing the sweet away from your fingers. Not before you smudged it on his nose and cheek.

Laying your arms around his neck, you pull him closer for a sweet-savored kiss.

“Last night was amazing” you whisper.

“Hope you learned how a man should treat his girl”

Feeling your cheeks gaining heat, you reply: “You’re the only one still able to make me blush. I feel so exposed and vulnerable when I’m with you”

“Good, because I like the real you…”

As he starts kissing you down your neck, you cross your legs around his waist, feeling all becoming blurred and beautiful as the previous night. His hands roam up your back, as your lips look for his skin to kiss.

Suddenly a bruise. “I’m home”

Gabe’s voice, followed by the door closing make you jump down the counter.

“H-hey brother” _Why do I have called him like that? I never call him like that._ You think. “A-are you already at home? I mean, of course you are, you are standing in front of me. But…who did bring you home?”

“Jenn’s home.” Gabe looks you and Mac up and down, then slightly tilting his head in Mac’s direction: “Should’ve I come back later?”

“Nope, no problem at all…Mac made some pancakes, do you want some?” You ask your brother, setting the table.

He nods, surprising himself about Mac’s culinary skills. You make breakfast together, the boys way more comfortable than you.

Before leaving, Mac hands you a glossy-paper brochure.

“What’s this?” You demand.

“I know it could sound weird, but I made some researches about college degrees you could resume…”

You interrupt him: “Mac, I don’t need this. For the first time I’m okay with my life. Fo real. I don’t need anything more than what I already have. Moreover I need to find a new job to pay the rent, look after Gabe…”

From the way he’s looking at you, you bet he has already found a solution to that. “You don’t have to worry about these things. I could look after him as long as you’re away. And I have enough money to help you with University fees…”

You feel really flattered by all his thoughts about your future, but yet a little overwhelmed: “Slow down, Mac. I appreciate everything you did and you’re willing to do for us, but I’ve just freed myself from the control of a man, I don’t want my future to rely on another man’s money. Me and Gabe will make it with our own forces. I don’t want to depend on someone again.”

Mac looks a little bit disappointed, as he takes back the folder. “I understand. Just promise me you’re going to think about that.”

You nod, opening the door. As you watch him walking down the frontward, you feel regret gripping your heart.

“Mac, wait…” You run with your bare feet against the cold stones of the alleyway. You slightly stand up on your tip toes, throwing you arms around his neck. As you meet his lips, the hold on your shirt gets tighter.

“Do not disappear, okay?” You breath.

He half-smiles, getting close to steal you another kiss, right before hopping in his car.

As he gets far, you wonder what the future has in store for you.


End file.
